Through the Fire and Flames
by FierceAndFluffy
Summary: 3 years into the apocalypse. All hell broke loose. People are dying; they are torn, scarred, battered and broken. She's broken, just like everyone else. She's going down this lonely and dark road alone at 17. And she's got a secret. The impossible is now possible, and zombies are just the beginning.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _So the starting is pretty crappy, but this is sort of an AU/Crossover for my original story I'm writing. It's pretty clear what the oc can do, but it's fuzzy around the fact what she is exactly. The further you read, the more the story will unveil itself as to how she came to be, and the oc's back story, and why she acts the way she does. It does clear up a bit. I am unsure if this will be a romance, per say, but I put this story in that category just in case. If you really want it to be a romance between any two characters, just let me know. Your reviews/comments always inspire me to continue and get better at to let you know, this fanfic picks up where season 1 left off, so that's where it takes place at the beginning of this prologue._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OC and the story/idea that revolves around her. All Z-nation characters/Season 1's plot is the property of SyFy. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>I <em>**saw a missile in the sky, and I furrowed my brow in confusion. The missile was headed somewhere close by where I was-in Colorado. I turned my head, bringing my thumb and my pointer finger to the corners of my mouth and letting out a high pitched whistle. In a matter of seconds, I heard the cry of a bird.

Overhead, a red bird with streaks of gold and orange feathers on it's tail rested on my shoulders, picking my up by my gray tank top. The bird combusted, setting itself on fire with me along with it. My whole body was in flames, burning away at my clothes. The flames changed and formed into something. My skin wasn't affected at all. I welcomed the flames as it disappeared, leaving me in a black leather jacket, a dark red shirt, tight black pants and black boots. Along my belt that hung loosely around my waist was a long, fireproofed silver whip. My eyes flashed bright gold for a second, before I was lifted off the ground and brought to where the missile was supposed to hit.

It wasn't long before I arrived, and right when I was near the building the bird dropped me. I ducked and covered, rolling onto the ground and landing on the roof of the building. There were three people moving away from the building, a colored female, a white kid with black hair, and an old injured man who needed help walking. They didn't turn to look back, and I was hoping they wouldn't. I ran inside, forcing myself to push through and look for anyone else who was trapped in the building. The further I got into the building, the creepier it got. Bodies lay on the ground, and as I got to the deeper, part of it I found zombies that weren't quite zombies, but they weren't human either. I felt someone's body heat. It was faint, but I followed my senses to the heat source. There, I found an Asian girl around her early twenties. She wasn't dead, but she could be mistaken for a zombie. Damn apocalypse. She didn't look too good.

She was on the ground, breathing heavily. She looked at me, and from my reflection in the glass cabinet behind her, I saw what seemed like a mask flash across my face. A mask made of flames. At least, people who have seen it thought it was a mask made of flames. Every time the mask appears, my appearance changes. I used to be a superhero and used that to my advantage. Nobody ever knew who I was. Then the zombie virus spread and I could do nothing but watch in horror.

"Who are you?" She croaked, breathing heavily. "Stay away." She coughed.

"No time." I said, "Trust me." I told her, bending down.

"Missile.." She breathed.

"I know." I deadpanned, lifting her up into my arms, still bending down. For the most part, my body covered hers.

The missile was only a few seconds away and my whole body was firmly planted on the ground. The moment it hit and exploded, I braced myself for the blast, closing my eyes, taking a deep breath. The instant I felt the heat, I opened my eyes. My whole body was bursting with energy, and my eyes began to burn, glowing it's signature bright gold. I absorbed every inch of the blast, and also the ground beneath me began to break, and the building began to collapse, I didn't flinch. I felt myself sinking as the building went into pieces, the impact on the blast taking my breath away. I held the girl tight.

When it was over, there was nothing left bust flames. The girl passed out, and I absorbed the last of the flamed within my body. The missile created a giant crater within the ground, and I suppose I was lucky to survive. But I was the reason why the missile didn't do as much damage as it was supposed to. I stood with the girl in my arms. My skin was scratched up due to the debris flying around when the blast occurred, but I knew I'd be fine. My body shielded the girl from any further damage.

I walked out of crater with her in my arms, and the three people whom I saw was gone in a black Denali. I could see them in the distance, and I knew if I wasn't here to absorb some of the blast and impact, they would have been dead. Inside the car, from the back, I saw the guy turn to look back. I set her down, making sure he at least saw her. I was aiming for him not to see me, but he did.

The car stopped, and he burst out of the door. As he neared, I stood up, and took a step back.

"Hey!" He called out, the colored female trying to catch up with him.

I turned my heels and ran the other way. I didn't stop running until I was a fair distance away. I turned around while I ran, my pace slowing down a bit as he stopped to care for the girl. Probably his girlfriend.

The lady that followed him was still going after me, but as I continued to run, I called my bird to carry me away. By then, the lady turned around and went to treat the girl I had just saved.


	2. Chapter 1

I walked alone in the heat, following the empty road to wherever it would take me. I had nothing on me but my guitar case in hand. My loose gray tank top flowed as the soft breeze hit, my leggings and worn out combat boots covered the lower part of my body. My boots clicked at the ground, and one strap from my tank top fell off my shoulder, exposing part of my black sports bra underneath. After the missile incident, I changed back into my normal self, my original clothes back on my body as if I never removed them. My natural loosely curled black hair stopped just above my waist line, and my hair was cut into layers despite the curls that covered it. My dark brown eyes and shined gold in the daylight were glued to the ground.

A car drove by with a bunch of idiot survivors, showing off their guns and sitting on the roof of their car. They whistled at me, and I ignored them as they stopped close by.

"Hello there darling," A large man said, hopping out of the car. "It's dangerous out here. You got anyone with you?"

I was silent, stopping to stare at him. I slowly shook my head, clutching my guitar case.

"Not much of a talker, are ya'?" He questioned as the rest of his crew got out of the car. There were about 5 or 6 men with guns of all sorts. "You should come with us. We'll protect ya from them goddamn z's."

"I can take care of myself, thank you." I told him.

"Such a pretty voice. What you got there?" He asked, taking my guitar case from me. He opened it, revealing an acoustic guitar.

"No weapons? I expected guns or somethin'.." He trailed. "Come with us." He demanded, reaching out to grab my hand. I was hostile towards him, taking a step back.

"Give it back." I ordered.

"No can do, darling." He said, taking out my guitar from the case. "You're coming with us." he said, raising my guitar, taking a swing, about to smash my guitar.

But I was faster. In a swift motion, I grabbed his wrist, twisting it before he could blink and breaking his arm in half. The guitar fell to the ground as he let go of it, and I swung my leg, kicking my case underneath the guitar so it fell into that. My guitar rang, and with another motion, I swung my leg again and shut the case closed, pushing it to the side.

The other guys aimed their guns at me and shot without a second thought. I grabbed the guy whose arm I broke and pulled him in front of me, using him as a shield as he was shot. I dropped him, and shots were still being fired at me. I ducked, running towards them, dodging the bullets. I reached their car, grabbing a door and slamming it into another guy's face. I grabbed him, and when he shot his gun out of surprise, I made sure he shot two of the others in the head. I dropped him, knocking him out with the car door once again. My movements were too fast for the last few fellas. I leaped over the car, landing on a big man's shoulders. I firmly held his head between my thighs, wrapping my legs around his neck. I jumped off of him, snapping his neck. I grabbed the neck guy's gun and shooting the previous man in the head before he could turn.

The last man stared at me in horror and fear, then staring behind me to see the first guy I used as a shield and killed was now a zombie. I didn't need to look back to know that. I heard him. I put the gun on my shoulder, and shot from the behind, shooting him in the head all while staring at the last guy.

"I really didn't want to do that." I mumbled. "But I already said-I can take care of myself." I said.

"Damn kid!" He shouted, "Don't hurt me! We're all human here!"

I grabbed him by the collar, staring at him in the eye. "I'm 17. Not a kid." I growled, before shoving him into the car. "Now drive. I hate killing people."

And so he did. He left without a second thought, never turning back, and just driving. I picked my case back up, and continued walking to wherever the road would take me. I didn't have a purpose in life anymore. As a superhero, my goal was to save people. There were hardly any people to save. And the ones that survived were far too broken to be saved. I was nothing. I was just here. Existing.

Let me briefly explain. The apocolypse was literally as if hell broke loose. I basically spent puberty out in the woods. I looked normal. I seemed normal. But if you haven't noticed, I'm not. I never really thought zombies or birds on fire could exist, but they did. My phoenix was living proof of that, and what I could do was just another thing to add to the list of messed up things. I didn't have a family, per say. Did they die in when he virus broke out? I have no idea. But by the gods, if there was one out there watching and just being a jackass and not helping, I would help them. That's all I ever wanted to do. But eventually everyone breaks, and I simply couldn't save them all. 3 years ago I was arrogant, naive, thinking I could use this new ability I had to save the world one by one. Then again I was 14. I tried so hard to help when the virus came. I watched the brightest souls turn into darkness. I watched families be torn apart. So much blood, and fear, it scarred me. It scarred everyone. Nobody could possibly live through the apocolypse and be just 'fine'. How I came to be? That was another story.

The next few days I was just camping out. Every Time I encountered a zombie, or a pack of zombies, I simply took them out with my bare hands. Of course, I can use my abilities to summon fire and all to help, or I can change into my superhero self and use my whip. But killing zombies was way too easy. Especially with my experience and training. All I needed was my hands.

How I ate? I raided people's houses and ate what I could find. I wasn't sure where I was anymore. I never kept track. I never really had anyone I cared about in the world. Not anymore. I was walking down a lonely and dark road, and the phoenix was my only friend. I slept wherever I could. Usually in abandoned houses. I usually kept myself surrounded in fire so whenever a zombie decided to be an ass and attack me in my sleep, it would get burned into ashes. My bird kept watch too, so I wasn't so alone. My guitar was the only thing that amused me, and whenever I could, I'd save some poor souls that were somehow alive from zombies. Then, I'd leave without saying another word.

I found myself walking down empty streets a lot. Running into trouble every other day. That seemed to be my life now. It was a really crappy reality.

"Hey, kid." Someone called out, getting out of their car. "You lost?"

I glanced up, recognizing the person. It was the colored lady I saw a few days ago. She didn't seem to recognize who I was. I was silent.

"Do you have anyone with you?" She asked.

I shook my head no.

"Well are you thirsty? Do you want some food?" She questioned. She was a nice lady. That was rare nowadays.

"I'm good, thanks." I said softly.

"So where are you headed?" She asked. I shrugged at her questioned.

"No family? No weapons?"

"No ma'am." I said.

"Call me Roberta. What's your name?" She asked.

I was silent for a moment, glancing back at everyone else.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you." She assured.

"Phoenix." I told her. "My name is Phoenix."

"Oh..." She said, "Does that mean anything?"

"Sorry, ma'am, don't you have someplace to be. There could be zombies around and I don't want to cause you any trouble." I told her, ignoring her question.

"I could say the same to you." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "No weapons. No nothing. You can get yourself killed."

"I have a guitar." I said, gesturing to the case.

"But that won't do you any good." She pointed out. "Come on, I'll take you to the nearest shelter from here." She said, gesturing me to follow her to her car. I was silent for a moment before following her. There was no point in arguing if she wasn't gonna change her mind.

"Move over, Doc." Roberta told the old man. Last time I saw him, he was injured. He seemed fine now. I glanced at the back of the car finding the Asian girl resting her head on the boy's chest.

"You guys, this is Phoenix. We'll be taking her with us to the nearest shelter."

I waved shyly at the group of people as Doc moved over for some space for me.

"Who names their child Phoenix?" the guy asked.

"Says the guy that named himself 10,000." Doc said.

"Have we met before?" The Asian girl asked.

"No, ma'm." I said, relaxed. I couldn't show any signed that I was lying.

"So what does Phoenix mean?" 10k asked.

"She doesn't want to say." Roberta said as if telling them to shut up.

The Asian girl groaned, wincing a bit as she moved her body a bit. I furrowed my brow, biting my lip as I closed the car door. Doc took notice of my facial expression, before gesturing to the girl.

"Cassandra here is a miracle." Doc explained. "She survived a missile."

"I didn't survive a missile." Cassandra rolled her eyes, before wincing. "Someone saved me. I don't know who, but I swear she wasn't human. She wasn't a zombie. I mean, she seemed focus on saving me, but she used her own body as a shield. Before I passed out I swear I saw the flames go into her body, and he eyes were glowing. They were gold." She insisted.

"You could have been hallucinating. Ain't no other thing out there besides the damn z's, and humans." Doc argued.

"Cassandra's right. I swear I saw someone set her down at least five feet away from the crater. She ran away before we could get to her." 10k defended her.

"You guys, you're scaring her with this nonsense. Shut up. I don't need any more stress what with Murphy lost and all." Roberta hissed.

"I'm surprised you're alive." Roberta said, looking at me from the front mirror. "You don't have any weapons on you. How have you been avoiding zombies?"

"I haven't." I said.

"So how have you been surviving this long?" Doc asked.

"I've been fighting them off."

"With what? Your bare hands?" Doc questioned in disbelief.

I was silent, conforming his words. Cassandra gasped, partially in pain, but also in surprise.

"That's impossible!" She explained.

I was silent, nearly hugging my guitar case. Being around people for this long was weird. Being close to these people felt weird. I was uncomfortable. I felt myself going back to the my shy, awkward self before I even became a superhero and before the apocalypse. The drive was fairly long, and we took occasional breaks. I haven't said a word since I got in the car, and I could almost feel them staring at me every now and then. I stared at the sky, and from a distance, I could see my phoenix following close behind. I was relieved the moment we got to the nearest town.

"Thanks for the ride." I breathed, opening the car door and jumping out with my guitar car in hand.

"Maybe you should wait until we know it's safe here." Roberta insisted.

By then, I was already off on my own.

"Hey!" Roberta called out.

"Hey kid!" Doc called out.

I turned into a building, then went out through the back, making sure if I was followed, they wouldn't know where I went. I continued walking forward, before stopping my tracks, staying hidden.

"What the hell-" Roberta paused, I turned around and peaked over to see what she was looking at, finding a pack of zombies wandering the town.

"There's so many of them." I heard Doc say. There really wasn't maybe about 25 or 30 of them.

I heard a low growl by me, and I turned my head, finding a zombie pinning my up against a wall. I grunted, before kicking it back. I grabbed it's shoulders and flipped over it, putting on my black gloves while I was mid air. Grabbed the zombie's head, snapping it clean off before dropping the head to the ground. I could hear gunshots from a distance, and someone yelling.

"Take cover!"

"Where's Murphy when you need him?!" Doc hollered.

"Get back in the car!" I heard Roberta yell.

"What about you?" 10k called back.

"You stay with Cassandra! I need to find Phoenix!" Roberta hollered.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, before running out of the shadows. I had to admit, I appreciate the fact she would risk her life to make sure I was alright. I wanted to return the favor by getting her ass out of there without exposing what I could do and who I was. I saw Roberta run and shoot at the zombies. They were all after her.

I whistled at them, and their attention turned towards me. Zombies came from behind, and they all ran after me. Roberta was too busy handling her own, but I could do this by myself without a gun.

I jumped up considering there was no where else to go. Once I was in the air, I set out my leg, tackling a zombie, smashing his face with my foot. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as the rest of the zombies came after me. I jumped back into the air and did the back flip, landing on a zombie's shoulder. My legs wrapped around it's head, and before it could bite my, I did another flip, leaping off of it, ripping it's head off. My legs released the head, and it flew into the air, beheading another zombie as it flew. As the zombie's headless body fell the the ground I kicked it hard, sending it flying. It hit another zombie, and I grabbed the nearest item and threw it at their heads..which was an arm. I threw it so hard, the zombie's head hit against the wall, smashing and splattering all across the brick building. I ran the other way, into a building and to the roof, making sure the zombies followed me. Once I was on the roof, I grabbed a pole I found laying, and I twisted it around. I smacked a zombie in the face with the pole, the back end of it stabbing another zombie. I flipped upwards, twisting the pole around once more, hitting the zombies that were surrounded me. Most of the zombies fell off the building, falling to the ground with a splat. I smashed another zombie's head with the pole, then impaling another, throwing it off the roof.

I finished off my last zombie by throwing it off the building, and it landed on the car filled with live human beings. I threw the pole down, making sure it hit an old tent. The tent that was connected to the side of the building opened, and I leaped off the building. I landed on the fabric of the tent, rolling off and ducking and covering my head. I rolled back onto the ground, grabbing the pole I threw to the ground and throwing it at the last zombie. It created a whole in it's head, and it fell to the ground, revealing Roberta holding her smoking gun up.

I wiped the blood off my cheek, taking my bloody gloves off and dropping it to the ground. I had plenty more with me.

"I see you're doing fine." Roberta asked, her lip curled as she looking me up and down. "That was really impressive for a kid."

"17." I told her. "I'm 17."

"That's still a kid." Roberta told me. "You weren't kidding when you said you could take care of yourself. Why don't you tag along with us. I mean, you have no where else to go, do you?"

I shook my head, "No, ma'am."

"Then there's really no point in arguing with me. Come on." She breathed, "But don't you ever run off like that again, do you hear me?" She said. I nodded, obediently, wiping my face.

"Wait, I'll be back." I said, before running off to get my guitar case I had left behind the building I first ran into. I ran back out, finding Roberta was getting into the car. The others stared at me in disbelief as I got back into the car.

"Good job, kid." Doc said, whistling. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I exercise." I said simply, trying to make myself comfortable in the car again. "Just trust me." I mumbled. I hugged my guitar case again, but I could almost feel Cassandra staring at the back of my head. I gulped, looking at the mirror. She had a skeptical look on her face, and I took a deep breath in fear she might suspect something. I couldn't let them know my secret.


	3. Chapter 2

The next stop was at some old warehouse made into a bar or tavern where survivors of the apocalypse could talk to each other and all. I hated these places. They had people and I for one was antisocial. I had no choice but to go along, considering we had no gas, and we could probably get a new car in this place. Or steal one. Same difference nowadays.

"Don't you go wanderin' off again." Roberta told us, but I felt as if her words were aimed towards me.

We all got out of the car, and I glanced around the unfamiliar surroundings. There was a building that said 'Alcohol!' and outside there were multiple signs, one particular one hanging off the side of the alcohol building said 'Trade!'. There were various other places like gun shows and all, but I didn't care much about it.

"Last time we were at a place like this, things didn't go so well." Doc whispered to me. I turned to look at him, before pulling my guitar case out of the car, holding onto it. I was the first one to walk away from the group. I went straight for alcohol building, planning on heading to the back and hide somewhere. Hopefully I'll be able to hide somewhere quiet.

I walked into the building, stopping to find a handful of drunk people messing around, playing with guns and showing off weapons. I kept a straight face, taking another step. Before I could continue walking, I felt someone grab my arm. On instinct, I took the arm and twisted it around, flipping the person over my shoulder and slamming him onto the ground. With my free hand around his neck and one foot on his chest, I found I was holding down some strange guy looking for a girl to mess with.

"Phoenix!" I heard Roberta yell at me. I glanced up, finding nearly everyone in the building had their guns aimed and pointed at me, I released the guy, taking a step away from him.

"What the hell!" The man yelled.

"Didn't I tell you not to wander off?" Roberta scolded, obviously pissed off. The rest of the group stood behind her, their guns pointed at various other people. The room was tense, and the man I assaulted ran the other way, to a different table.

"I wanted to be alone." I told her.

"Don't you know when a young, unarmed girl like you comes along, everybody will try to take the first bait?" The bartender asked. "Haven't you been in a bar before?"

I was silent, staring at the bartender. I hated the attention. "I was never allowed to." I told them. Considering I was fourteen when the apocalypse hit, the most I did was run around the streets fighting crime. It was amusing watching my fourteen year old self kick ass and make people feel safe on the news.

Roberta grabbed me by the arm, and I flinched, keeping my eyes shut, before looking at the ground. A flash of old memories I tried so hard to suppress surfaced, and I let out a deep, shaky sigh.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Roberta mumbled.

"Is there something you folks want? Why are ya'll still here?" One man called out. Obviously they didn't want us here. More like me here.

"We need gas. Or a car." Doc answered. There was a rumble of laughter coming from one man, and everyone else pitched in.

"Honey, if you're gonna want a car, you'll need to trade for something." The bartender said.

"Or someone!" Another man called out, eyeing both Cassandra and I.

"And considering you've already made a mess the moment you walked in here, you'll need to make up for that or we're gonna have to start charging ya." The guy I assaulted called out.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Cassandra mumbled.

The bartender thought for a moment, before gesturing to my guitar. "How about a little entertainment? A couple bullets, some pills for medical purposes, if you know what I mean. We haven't gotten no music since the apocalypse. If you're any good, I'll consider giving you some of our extra cars I fixed up in the back."

"Now there's no way in hell-" I cut doc off.

"I'll do it." I agreed, walking up to the bartender.

"What?" Roberta asked.

"You said we needed a car." I reasoned.

"Right over here, young lady." The bartender said, pulling out a stool. I followed him, taking a seat on the stool and opening my guitar case. I pulled out my treasured guitar, setting my capo on the first fret. I didn't have any guitar picks, so I just shaped my fingers and used that instead. I plucked each string, making sure it was in tune. Starting off with an E minor chord, I cleared my throat as the room was dead silent. For the first time in a while, I showed a bit of emotion. I began playing the first song that came to mind. 'Misery Business' by Paramore. I always wondered if that band survived the apocalypse. I took a deep breath and starting singing.

"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks, we caught on fire

She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want

And what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him right now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good!"

I stopped the guitar from ringing at the end to add to the effect, and I gulped. Despite how I acted towards them, I was still nervous. I haven't performed...ever. But apparently everyone seemed impressed. I usually sang alone whenever I could, which was when I wasn't eating, sleeping, or killing zombies. It was the only thing I did the past three years. The room erupted in clapping and hollering, and heat rose to my cheeks. Out of embarrassment, I glanced down to the ground quickly, causing a few chuckles in the room. My face went bright red, and seeing as I hated the attention I hopped off the stool and packed up.

Avoiding the stares, I walked up to the bartender, gesturing the the group I traveled with.

"I did what you asked. Are we good?" I asked.

"That was pretty damn impressive, kid. Why don't you stay and perform for us? We'll feed you and all, and you'll attract more of them traders." The bartender said.

"The more I play music, don't you think there's a better chance of attracting zombies?" I asked. "Besides, I'm not some doll you can control."

"Well maybe I'll rethink our deal." The bartender hummed. I clenched my jaw, and Roberta jumped in before I murdered the guy.

"We made a deal. Don't you go against your word or I'll personally slice your throat." She threatened.

"Shoot, Hun, I've got more guys then your crew. We can shoot ya right now." He laughed as everyone in the room aimed their guns at us.

"Don't test me." Roberta challenged, pulling out a knife.

"You don't scare me." He argued. "Deal's off. Ain't no way I'm gonna give you my cars for free! It's the apocalypse honey! I wasn't gonna give it to you the first place!" He snorted.

Roberta growled, slamming the knife on the table, puncturing his hand. "You don't know our group" Roberta hissed. He yelped in surprise and everyone began shooting. I picked up two chairs and threw hurled it towards the group I traveled with. The chair acted as a quick shield, picking up the bullets that were being shot at them. I ducked, dodging my bullets. I know it was risky, and I couldn't dodge so many bullets at once. I may be fast, but I wasn't the Flash, or Superman. I'm not as fast as a speeding bullet nor can I stop them.

I slid underneath a table, pushing myself to kick a couple guys. They fell to the ground with a thud, and while the others that tried shooting at me missed, they shot them instead. They turned into zombies and instant, and attacked those around them.

an injured Cassandra picked up her hand gun, shooting in defense. 10k made clean shots, and I had to admit, he was pretty good. Doc picked up a chair leg and whacked a zombie in the head, defending himself. I stood up on the bar table, running across it and then leaping onto another guy. I did my signature move, using my legs to hold down his neck while I sat on his shoulders. Only this time, I didn't do a flip off him to kill. Instead, I firmly held his head in place, before snapping it clean, dropping the body and grabbing a broken piece of glass and stabbing his head before he turned into a zombie. I picked up another chair and threw it at more people, knocking them out. I reached into a dead guy's pocket, pulling out his keys from his front pockets. I threw them at 10k, and they all ran out.

Roberta followed in after us, and 10k struggled to find which car matched the keys I took. People were out after us, shooting at us. All the gunfire and noises attracted more zombies nearby, and I did not want to deal with that. Finally, we heard a beep, and found fairly large truck loaded with guns and ammo in the back. 10k tossed the keys to Roberta, and she started the engines. Everyone hurried inside the moving car, but I was held back. Someone grabbed me by the hair, stabbing my leg, and I yelped in surprise.

"Phoenix!" Doc called out from his window as the car heading out. "Hurry! We have to go!"

10k, who sat in the very back of the track due to the fact he had to help Cassandra get inside the truck and shut the doors, took out a rifle and shot the man from behind me. I limped forward, before being tackled by a zombie. It tried to go for my leg that was bleeding, and it dragged me back. I kicked away at it, trying to flip up. In that moment, I lost control of myself and old memories resurfaced. In total fear and panic, I grabbed the zombies face. Sure it almost bit me, but before it could, my eyes glowed gold for a moment. From a distance, my phoenix cried as it felt my emotional distress. The zombies face began to sizzle and melt in a blink of an eye, killing it in that instant. My ears were ringing, and I could hardly hear what was around me. When I could, I realized it was the group calling after me.

"Phoenix!" Roberta called out, snapping me out of my state. I panted, before standing up, grabbing my guitar case (which somehow survived through all that) and ran after the truck. I threw the case over and into the back of the truck with 10k, grabbing onto the back. I nearly slipped off, still shaken up. My injured leg didn't help much. This was why I avoided other human beings. 10k managed to grab a hold of my arm before I did, and helped pull me up and into the car. Now safe as Roberta drove away as fast as she could, I heaved a heavy sigh. I closed my eyes, my heart pounding against my chest.

"You're hot." 10k pointed out. "I mean, boiling." He added quickly, pointing to his own forehead. "I mean- when I touched you, you felt hot."

I was silent for a moment, turning back to look at the zombie it's face melted off. I did that. I wasn't careful. What if someone saw me.

I turned to look at Roberta who had her eyes on the road. Doc was going through the drugs he found in the car. They didn't seem to notice. Then I glanced at Cassandra. She stared at me, her eyes wide for a moment, then squinting at me, as if thinking. She now had a knowing look on her face, and my heart skipped a beat in fear. I glanced back up at the sky, staring at my phoenix. Someone did see me. It seemed like wherever this group went, trouble followed.


	4. Chapter 3

To me, Roberta Warren was the leader. Doc was that one guy you could count on to take the tension off and make people laugh. 10k was the group's silent sniper. Cassandra was what seemed to be a fearless badass. I couldn't think of any other word. Sure Roberta was a like a fearless bad-ass as well, but she was already defined as the 'leader'. Me? I was just the outcast. The freak the group picked up off the side of the road. Quite literally, actually. The first couple of days the group picked me up, it all seemed to happened so fast. Now, days went by slow. People were starting to talk to me, ask questions. At this point I wanted to kill more zombies instead of talk.

As for Cassandra and my secret, I was almost positive she knew. She hardly talked to me, but she stared at me a lot. My phoenix that followed us kept a fair distance, and nobody seemed to notice. At least, not until now. I should have known. Somebody was bound to notice a bird following us wherever we went.

10k had one eye closed, the other focusing on the lens on his gun. It was pointed to the sky, and my curiosity got the best of me as I sat at the back of the truck, fiddling with my thumbs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"That's the first thing I've heard her say in days," Doc whispered. We were parked at some random person's house out in the desert. Roberta insisted on going inside to look for supplies. Cassandra went with her. We were told to stay out here, just in case. My leg was bandaged up, and thanks to me, the last of our medicine was used on me instead of Cassandra. The guilt ate me alive, because I knew someone like me wasn't worth it.

"We haven't killed any zombies in a while," 10k stated.

"That's supposed to be a good thing, kid." Doc told him.

"Well, that bird. The red one up there? The only thing flying in the sky?" 10k pointed out. My heart stopped as I eyed him with caution. "That's been following us for the past couple of days." He mumbled.

"Well then kill it, it might be a zombie bird!" Doc exclaimed.

10k was silent, letting us know that was exactly what he was doing. I grew uneasy, my jaw clenching.

"You alright there, Phoenix? You look like you're gonna throw up..." Doc trailed.

My eyes were focused on 10k's finger which was on the trigger. He didn't pull it quite yet. He seemed to be watching it, waiting for the right shot. When he got it, his lip twitched as if he were fighting back a smile, and pulled the trigger.

My heart stopped and I pounced on him the moment I predicted he was gonna pull the trigger.

"No!" I screamed in panic, grabbing both of his arms and holding him down. He had pulled out a knife on me, but I used my strength to hold him down. Then, he kicked my injured leg, and I winced. He took the chance to flip me over, and hold me down, his knife to my neck. His leg pressed my injured leg down, and my eyes went glassy as I stared at him with hatred and intensity. I fought back the tears. I didn't know if he shot my bird or not.

"What the hell!" Doc shouted, Cassandra and Roberta running out, hearing the gunshot.

"What happened?!" Roberta demanded.

"She attacked me!" 10k growled.

"Who are you, huh? Were you planning to kill us all this whole time?!" Cassandra demanded. "I knew something was up!" She fumed.

"Why'd you attack him?!" Roberta questioned, looking at me with hard eyes, staring daggers at me. I was silent, staring at 10k, not moving a muscle.

"Is she...crying?" Doc paused, staring at me.

"I-im not-" I was cut off when I felt 10k press the knife up against my skin.

"Doc, what happened?" Roberta asked, turning to him.

"Well 10k here said that a bird was following us for the past couple of days. When he shot at it, Phoenix here tackled him down." Doc explained. There was silence.

"You shot him." I hissed, breaking the silence.

"The bird?" 10k asked. "Was that yours?"

"He was all I had left." I spat. 10k loosened his grip on me. Everyone glanced at each other. There was another moment of silence. I pushed 10k off of me, revealing my bloody wound had opened up. I wiped my tears away, before jumping off the truck. I grabbed my stuff and limped away in silence, determined to find my bird.

"Phoenix, wait!" Roberta called out. I kept walking. I put my fingers to my lips, and whistled helplessly. No response. No bird cry. I whistled again. Nothing. I fell forward, before picking myself up, and starting again.

Why did I go through the trouble for this bird? Because at my lowest point in life, which was before the apocalypse, the bird saved me. It helped me, kept me company when nobody else was there. Loneliness can drive a person insane. I might already be driven mad, but at least I held onto my humanity when that goddamn bird comforted me. It was the reason why I was alive.

I put my fingers on my lips again, and whistled. Sure, I might have attracted the zombies. I can almost smell them coming near. I knew the others followed me, but gave up. I knew they were watching me from a distance.

Finally, I reached my bird. A trail of my own blood was behind me, and my leg was in pain. But all I really cared about was this bird. The red, beautiful bird was on the ground, covered in ash. It was now a chick. My bird died, but the mythological creature set itself in flames before it crash landed, and out came another bird. It had the same memories and all, just a new body. This was my first time watching it die, and it pained me, seeing my phoenix's ashes from its old body. I dropped to the ground, unable to walk anymore. I had tired myself out, and I just wanted to sleep out in the heat, cuddling with my bird and guitar case close by.

The bird chirped at me, staring at something behind me. I heard a low growl, and I found a zombie next to me. It stared at the bird, more attracted to it then me. After all, it did represent both life and death. Rebirth.

It stared at it hungrily, and I held my breath. If zombies got to it, my phoenix might die for sure. I dropped forward, cupping the chick on the palms of my hands and bringing it to my stomach, using my body as a shield. I closed my eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. I didn't have the energy to fight. I could hardly stay away. I heard the zombie growl, then I felt a rush of wind. The zombie roared as it attacked, and my body tensed. Then there was a gunshot.

"Phoenix!" Roberta called out angrily.

"Goddammit, kid. You're even more reckless then any of us on here." Doc sighed. They brought the truck over here, driving it into the sand. 10k knelt by beside me, but I refused to move.

"I'm sorry I shot your bird." 10k said softly, yet in an awkward way, "and hurting you."

I sat back up, my arms to my chest. I opened the palms of my hands, and my bird popped up it's head.

"I swear it was bigger when I saw it fly." 10k muttered.

"What's this?" Cassandra questioned, pointing to the pile of ash. Roberta knelt by it, pinching some into the palms of her hand, examining it.

"I think it's ash." Roberta mumbled.

"What the hell is that doing out there?" Doc asked.

"Are those feathers?" Cassandra asked, before pulling out her gun and pointing it to me.

"Cassandra, stop." Roberta asked. "Can't you see she's distressed already?" She said as Cassandra lowered her gun. "Phoenix, we need answers, and we need answers now."

I was silent for a moment, staring at the bird. "It's my bird."

"I know that, but can you explain to us what this is?" Roberta asked.

I stared up at Roberta, then 10k and Cassandra, remembering the night I saved them from the missile. There was a reason why I stayed away from people. Because eventually, they all ask questions. Luckily, before I could say anything else, my eyes rolled back to my head, and I fell to the ground, the bird safely in my hands. Darkness swallowed me whole, and the pain in my leg finally stopped.

_"-Mommy, look!" I exclaimed excitedly. I pictured my mother's face, expecting her to smile and pat me on the head and say 'good girl, I'm so proud of you'. I held up my report card revealing my high grade I managed to get. It was difficult, and I could hardly understand what the teachers taught me, but I managed to push through it. I grinned happily, my chubby cheeks tinted just a bit, my bangs swept to the side. My black hair was in pony tails, and my smile seemed to lift my cheeks up so much I had to close my eyes._

_My mother ignored me, an agitated look on her face. She had a scowl on her face, and my smile faltered._

_"Mom?" I questioned._

_"Go talk to your dad." She ordered, "I'm busy."_

_"But Daddy's drinking with his friends." I said, gesturing the male Filipino sitting in our backyard, belting out laughter._

_"Just go Melissa. I don't have time for this." My mother sighed heavily._

_"But look-" I said, trying to show her the paper in my hand._

_"Melissa Rose, do what I say. Why can't you do that? Are you that stupid?" She questioned, a hard look on her face._

_I was silent for a moment, before nodding. I turned my heels and dragged my feet towards the screen door that lead to the backyard. I stopped when I was facing my dad, and I gulped, shyly looking at his friends._

_"What do you want?" My dad asked. "I'm busy, Melissa."_

_"Um.." I glanced down at my paper, frowning, before looking at him. "Never mind." I said, turning around and heading back inside._

_"Melissa!" My dad called before I stepped through the door. "Go get me beer."_

_"Okay."_

_As I turned around, I could hear my dad talking in Tagalog, our native language. They think I can't understand them, but I didn't need to know the language fluently to know my dad was making fun of me with his friends._

When I woke up, we were on the truck. My leg was bandaged up, and I seemed to be curled up in a ball. My phoenix cuddled with me, its presence keeping me warm. I sat up, finding Cassandra sitting next to me. I was inside the truck with Doc, 10k, Cassandra, and Roberta.

"Oh, look who's awake." Cassandra announced.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About a day. I think all the questions we were asking got to your mind." Doc answered.

"We won't ask you anything else unless you tell us this. Will you and your bird be a danger to us?" Roberta asked. It seemed like a day gave her time to calm down.

"No." I promised. "I just grew up with him. I never really had a family and this bird was the closest thing I had to a friend." I paused, "I just really care about him."

"That's the most I'll probably ever hear you say." Doc mumbled.

"We would have stayed in that house in the desert but your damn whistling attracted zombies. We had to leave." Roberta informed me. "But we did get more medical supplies. Next time, you should tell us things before hand so we don't attack you like that." She said. "We're stopping by another place for food. Don't go off running. You're not in the greatest condition." She said, parking the car as she did so. "Doc, come with me. 10k, watch them. The girls in this group aren't doing so well."

10k nodded obediently, and with that, they left. There was a moment of silent as I rested my head against the window, watching my bird nuzzle it's neck into my hand and play with my finger.

"Tell me something," Cassandra said. "And tell the truth. I've been in your shoes before. I didn't tell these guys what they needed to know, and it almost cost a friend's life. Are you dangerous?"

"We can be." I said quietly. I had no energy to try to lie.

"We? You and the bird?" Cassandra asked.

"Will you guys kill me if I told you?" I asked.

"That depends in what that is." Cassandra responded.

"This is my phoenix." I said quietly.

"Is that what you named it? You and your bird share the same name?"

"No. Can you keep a secret?"

"Just answer the question." Cassandra asked impatiently.

"This is my phoenix. He's special because he's the phoenix." I hummed.

"The mythological creature? They aren't real." 10k informed me as a matter of factually.

"They're as real as zombies." I whispered.

"Now another thing." Cassandra said. "Just tell me a yes or a no." She paused, "Were you that girl that saved me from the missiles?"

There was more silence. The bird looked at me, perching it's wings and squawking at me, telling me it was alright to say so. I could feel their stares at me as I kept my gaze on my phoenix. I nodded slowly, confirming Cassandra's suspicions.

"How'd you do it?" Cassandra asked. "Are you even human?"

I lifted my head off the window, holding out my bird. It jumped onto my shoulders, nuzzling it's head into my neck as if saying it was okay for me to show them. I closed my eyes, gathering my energy, focusing the heart around me. My blood began to boil, and I felt the heat coursing through my veins. I could feel the mask flashing across my face, and I could hear Cassandra gasping in surprise. My whole appearance changed for a moment, with the leather jacket, whip and all, and I went back to normal. I opened my eyes again, before resting my head back on the window. I only showed them a glimpse of what I looked liked and what I could do.

"I'm human." I mumbled. "Just different."

"That not just different. I saw you absorb fire into your body. I saw you walk through the fire like it was nothing before I passed out. How'd that happen to you?" Cassandra asked.

"Please don't tell." I said, pain in my voice when she asked me how it happened to me. "I don't want to say. I can't. I just.." I trailed, my voice strained.

"It's okay." She said, before hesitating, looking back into the building "I won't tell."

"I won't either." 10k assured. I almost forgot he was there. He was just so quiet...

Somehow, I had to put my trust on these two people. They were the first ones to hear my secret.


	5. Chapter 4

_I sat on my couch, my earphones plugged in, my music on full blast as I read books about superheroes and the impossible. I was relaxed, that is, until I felt my earphones being ripped out of my ear._

_I sat up in surprise, setting the book down._

_"Hey!" I exclaimed, staring at my older brother._

_"What the hell are you doing? Who reads these days?" He spat._

_"It's a good book." I said, "Give it back!" I said, referring to my ipod._

_"It's not even yours." He mocked._

_"I was borrowing it! Mom let me!" I whined._

_"I doubt that, little liar." He hissed._

_I reached out in attempt to grab the electronic, but my brother pushed my back. _

_"Ow!" I whimpered, accidentally scratching my older brother as I was being pushed. There was silence, before my brother glared at me, his jaw clenched. He threw the electronic to the ground, and screaming in anger. He pushed me back continuously, backing me up against the wall._

_"You think you're so innocent," He growled. _

_"Stop!" I cried, feeling so small compared to him. In one swift motion he kneed my stomach and I doubled over, the air being kicked out of me. I gasped, tears threatening to fall as my head fell on the corner of our coffee table. With my body throbbing, I curled up in a ball, using my hands to cover my head. My brother recollected his thoughts, before taking a deep breath, and leaving me alone in the living room to cry. Nobody bothered going downstairs to see what the noise was about._

"Does it hurt?" Cassandra asked me, leaning against the truck, I snapped out of my memory, Cassandra's voice bringing me back to the horrid reality. I sat in the back of the truck, my back rested against the back window, my guitar case next to me.

We decided to camp out somewhere with no zombies within miles the next night. Hardly anyone wanted to talk to me, or look at me. I was an outcast to these people. I wasn't so bothered by it. I liked being left alone. I didn't have to worry so much.

"Does what hurt?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

"When you absorb fire into your body. When you hold fire in your hands, or when it touches your skin?' Cassandra asked.

"I bet you can take down a hell of a lot more z's then you normally do." 10k added. He sat on top of a large rock, his rifle in hand.

I shrugged, "It doesn't really hurt." I said, looking to see Doc and Roberta setting up camp. They weren't paying attention to me or our conversation. I considered 10k's statement, before shrugging. "Yeah, I guess I could. Hey, is there a certain place we're headed?"

"Actually, we're looking for someone. His name is Murphy." Cassandra informed me.

"Have you considered the fact that he might me dead by now?" I asked slowly.

"No. The bastard left us to die with the missile, but he's our only hope at a cure for this thing. He has the blood for it." Doc answered, suddenly deciding to join the conversation.

"The zombies ignore him, so I doubt he'll be dead." Cassandra added. I nodded slowly, processing the whole thing. It wasn't really hard for me to believe such thing was possible. Roberta walked over to us, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Doc, do we have any more food in the back?" Roberta asked.

"Hardly. The last stop we went to barely had anything left." Doc paused, looking at my phoenix which rested on top of my guitar case. "Hey, what do you think tiny birds taste like?"

I stared at him, my phoenix squawking in response. It spread it's wings, flying onto my shoulder. A day passed since his rebirth, and he was growing quickly. I wouldn't call him 'small' like what Doc said.

"I'm kidding, goddamn, don't you know how to take a joke?" Doc questioned, noticing my stare.

My gaze flickered from Doc to Cassandra who shivered once a cold breeze swept us. I let out a low whistle, and my phoenix hopped off my shoulder, flying onto Cassandra's. Her shivering ceased the moment my bird nuzzled into her, and although she seemed a bit weird-ed out, the warmth my phoenix emitted was enough to keep her warm.

"Well, we're gonna need to find some food soon, or else we're gonna have to go a couple more days without food." Roberta informed us. The night-sky made it hard to tell if she was done setting up her tent or not.

"Where are we now?" I asked. Roberta turned to look at me, silent for a moment. She took a deep breath, pushing her leather jacket back a bit with one hand and holding her waist.

"Nevada." Roberta answered. "We're heading for California. We're hoping a friend will show up somewhere around there."

I nodded in understanding, knowing that it was vital to find that special friend that was immune to zombies. Murphy was his name.

"I know a place where we can get food and shelter." I said after a moment. "No zombie can get through it. At least find it." I answered.

"Where is it?" Doc asked eagerly.

"Around Lake Mead. On the Colorado River about 24 miles from the Strip southeast of Las Vegas." I told her.

"This isn't a trap or anything?" Cassandra asked cautiously.

"No," I said, before pausing. "You'll just have to trust me."

"That isn't far from here. But hell, if this is a trap, I'll be the one to kill you. I brought you into this group." Roberta warned, thumbing the butt of her gun. I stared at it for a moment, my breath hitched.

"I don't doubt it." I said with a slight nod. Putting my thoughts aside, I turned to face Cassandra, looking at my phoenix that sat on her shoulder. "My bird can lead you once we start driving there. Just follow him while he flies. He's really good about obeying orders."

Roberta stared at me as if she were saying 'unlike some people...'. She took a deep breath, nodding. "After we get some rest, we'll leave first thing tomorrow." Roberta informed us, turning around to go back to her tent. We all departed, choosing a place to sleep.

I crawled over to the corner of the back of the truck, curling up in a ball, resting my head on my guitar case. I let out a low whistle, calling my phoenix to me. Cassandra walked over to the truck, deciding to sleep in there. I could hear my bird's wings flapping at he obeyed, curling up next to me. I pulled him ever closer, acting as if he were a doll, and I was a child desperately holding onto it in fear of the monsters of the night.

_"Ready, set, go!" My PE teacher hollered._

_Anticipation filled the air as eager students at the starting line lunged forward like wildcats. I jolted up, a pain in my leg the moment I took flight. Holding in the pain, I clenched my jaw and continued running. The night before, I had taken another beating. My body still ached, but my mind kept me going. I was doing the Hurdles, and I had to convince myself I could do it._

_The first hurdle stood in my way, taunting me. 'you can't do it' it basically screamed, taking the voice of my father. I leaped over it, one leg in front of me, successfully landing on the ground. I wasn't in the lead, but I wasn't the last person either. I continued to push forward._

_The next hurdle was even taller, and my friends screamed I could do it. I gulped, the anxiety telling me otherwise. I pushed off the ground, leaping over it. I nearly fell when I got to the ground, but regained my balance just as fast, and continued. My heart nearly stopped, but I managed to be the third person in the lead._

_Getting past two hurdles, I actually thought I could make it. I would finally be liked in middle school, and not be ignored. I was overwhelmed with excitement, and I easily picked up my speed. The next hurdle came into sight, and I faced it head on._

_Before I could jump, I heard my older brother laughing at me with his friends from the stands. Distracted for a moment and suddenly self cautious, I had to pull myself from my thoughts. It was difficult, and when it was time to jump, I was off, and my injured leg hit the hurdle. With a clang, I fell to the ground. Gasps fell from the crowd, and whispering broke out. I could hear my older brother insult me, and suddenly I believed everyone was insulting me, finding me pathetic. _

_I held my head down in shame, watching my parents walk away, clearly uninterested and letting anyone know I was their daughter._

I jolted awake, breathing heavily, sitting up instantly, the sun nearly blinding me. I felt the truck vibrating, and suddenly my senses came back to me. I heard the engine roaring, and I watched the blur of rocks and dead trees moving past us. I turned around, finding Roberta, Doc, and Cassandra in the car, awake. Glancing up, I found my phoenix leading them, just as I said. I turned to look to my side, finding 10k next to me, standing up and holding onto the roof of the car for balance.

"Are you okay?" 10k asked, glancing down to look at me when he heard me gasp and jolt awake.

I let my tense body relax. I brought my legs up, resting my arms on my knee caps. I was silent, recalling the memory in my mind.

"Did you have a nightmare?" 10k asked, holding his gun in hand, swaying a bit due to the moving truck.

"Um," I gulped, shaking my head. "Yeah, no, I'm fine." I mumbled.

Rides with 10k in the back of the truck with me was awfully awkward, and silent. Neither of us spoke much, and when we did speak, it wasn't much. Sometimes he'd look at me as if he had a lot of questions he wanted to ask, and I didn't want to answer any. I would hardly make any eye contact with him, and occasionally, I'd turn around to look at what everyone was doing inside. Finally, 10k decided to ask me one of his unspoken questions.

"This place we're going to. How do you know it's safe?" He asked. "You seemed to be sure there weren't any zombies.

I shrugged, tracing the truck's pattern in the back. "I used to live there." I paused, continuing to trace to truck's pattern with my finger. "And there might be zombies. They just wont be to get in."

10k was silent, looking at me as if he didn't understand why, or how.

"There are these mountains there. My phoenix has this sort of hide out there. Before me there were other human phoenix hybrids and such. He sort of acted like their mentor, and took care of them. There's this mental link that binds us to them. Over the centuries, the people before me has had places to stay, and with each person, improvements were made. Basically, this place is a house within that mountain. When I was little, I always knew which mountain it was, because I put multiple sticks everywhere. There one with my phoenix's feather on it was the one we're looking for it. If you set the stick on fire, it acts like a key." I explained. "I lived there once I became one of them."

"There are others like you?" He asked .

My lips went dry, and I let out a shaky breath. I shook my head. "I'm the last of them. That's why my phoenix stays with me. Otherwise, he would have went to take care of everyone else."

"What happened to the others?"

"They were too dangerous." I answered. "We're made, not born. The phoenix chooses us. Every single human phoenix hybrid died. Sometimes our emotions get the best of us. When we get too overwhelmed with the emotion and with the reality that binds us all together, the fire within us sparks and goes wild and out of control. I was told they were like bombs. They were able to take out entire cities, states, and depending on how powerful, a whole continent. Others just went mad with power." I told him, "But my phoenix says I was different. He chose me because he saw something he didn't see in anyone else. He didn't tell me what, but I was the first phoenix hybrid in years."

"Didn't you have a family before you became this?" 10k asked. "Are they still, you know, alive?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I wish I could check on them and see if they were alive. But at the same time I just can't go off to see them. They think I'm dead."

"If they were zombies, wouldn't you want to give them mercy?" He asked, bending down, moving to sit next to me.

"I couldn't do that." I said with a shaky laugh, shaking my head.

"My mom died when I was little." 10k informed me, telling me a bit about himself. I suppose it was his way of making me feel better. "When the virus broke out, I was out surviving with my pa. When he was infected, I had to tie him up. He told me to give him mercy when he turned. But I couldn't do it."

"What happened?" I asked. This time, it was me asking the questioned.

"He turned." 10k said, his voice bitter. "When I looked into his eyes, I saw that my pa was long gone. The thing that tried to hurt me wasn't my pa. So I took a knife right here-" He said, pointing to his forehead. "My first kill."

"He loved you." I stated, "I mean, I never knew him, obviously, but it just seems like it. During the apocalypse, if he didn't love you, he would have never stayed with you. He wouldn't have told you to tie him up and kill him when the time comes. He must have really love you." I said longingly, as if I craved that feeling. To be loved.

"I guess he did." 10k said quietly.

"I ran away." I told him, sharing a bit of myself in return. "I had brothers. We fought all the time. You know, with sibling rivalry." I said, my voice wavering a bit. "I had to leave once I got my abilities. I just turned 12." I informed him. "I could have stayed and learned how to control my abilities in secret. But I was scared I would hurt them."

10k kept his silence, staring at me carefully as I spoke, listening to every word. He may be the silent sniper of the group, but he was a damn good listener.

"You know what my worst fear is?" I asked, keeping my head down, picking at my sneakers, playing with my laces. "It's not turning into a zombie. It's not dying." I said. "The phoenix chose me because he believed I would be the first to overcome the power. In the back of my mind, I just know I can't. For reasons I can't say, I'm afraid that one day everything I've bottled up will come pouring out. I'm scared I'm gonna explode, and hurt everyone I care about." I said, a hint of sadness in my voice._ I'm afraid of loving, caring, and making friends, because in the end i'm just a ticking time bomb waiting to destroy everything in my path._ These unsaid words lingered in my thoughts, and a look of lonely sadness was present in my eyes. I brought my legs closer to me, resting my chin on my kneecaps, hugging my legs.

We both sat in silence, unsure of what to say next. There was a clang, and I turned around, finding my phoenix spreading it's wings, landing on the hood of the truck. Roberta slammed the breaks, and I held onto the edge of the truck for support, just so I wouldn't fall over.

"Oh Jesus!" Doc yelled so loud I could hear him from the glass that separated us. I examined my surroundings, before standing up, hopping out of the truck. I picked up my guitar case, and took in a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment, old memories resurfacing. I stood, looking at the mountains of rocks everywhere.

I heard the car doors slam shut, and footsteps behind me.

"So this is the place? There's nothing here." Cassandra asked.

"This is a trap." Roberta stated, quickly pulling out her gun and pointing it at me. "There are no shelters here. No food. No nothing but that lake and these rocks. What are you planning?" She demanding, threatening to pull the trigger.

I was silent, staring at her. I turned around to move, and I heard her fire. The bullet flew past me, and I froze.

"Take another step, and the next bullet is gonna be through your head." Roberta warned.

"Hey!" 10k gasped, getting everyone's attention. "D-Don't shoot!" He insisted.

"10k, don't get into this." Roberta warned. "I don't know what she told you but clearly she led us to nowhere."

"But I know where it is! She told me!" 10k insisted.

Roberta paused, turning to look at him for a moment. She made a face, as if she were wrestling with the idea of letting me go. My gaze fell upon 10k, who glanced around, trying to look for the stick with feather I told him about. He looked back at me, and I guided him where the stick was with me eyes. The only stick with feather was the stick behind me. 10k marched his way to the stick, and everyone watched carefully. He pulled out his lighter, and Roberta walked up to me, her gun still pointed at me.

She grabbed the back of my tank top, and pulled me back, pointing the gun to my back. Everyone proceeded walking with caution, watching as 10k lit the stick on fire. It instantly combusted, and the flames weren't wild. They seemed to be like liquid. On both ends of the stick, a line of fire emitted from the ground, surrounding us in a circle of fire.

"What the hell is this?" Roberta asked. I could hear her clicking the gun, just about to shoot.

"A key." 10k answered. "To that shelter."


End file.
